


Caraway

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this random <a href="http://www.oldsuperstitions.com/index.php?query=home">old superstitition:</a> Feed caraway seeds to homing pigeons to help them find their way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caraway

Peter still feeds Claude’s pigeons. Claude isn’t coming back anytime soon, but Peter can’t find it within himself to leave the birds defenseless, alone. He’s just taking care of them until Claude comes back. He has to keep doing this, because if he doesn’t…it means Claude isn’t coming back, isn’t ever returning to him.

He read once that feeding caraway seeds to homing pigeons helps them to find their way back. So he feeds caraway to the pigeons, hoping to keep them coming back to Claude’s roof.

Maybe, if Claude’s pigeons can make their way home, so can Claude.  



End file.
